


Was It A Dream?

by christianesteiffen



Category: Sunrise Avenue (Band), The Voice (Germany) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christianesteiffen/pseuds/christianesteiffen
Summary: Samu und Andreas leben eigentlich seit längerem getrennt. Was wird passieren, wenn beide auf alte Erinnerungen stoßen? Hat ihre Liebe noch eine Chance? Samu/Andreas //slash//





	

Andreas stand unter Zeitdruck. Er hatte nur noch wenige Tage Zeit, seine Wohnung zu räumen und er hatte noch nicht einmal angefangen zu packen. Er war zu beschäftigt gewesen, sein neues Haus auf Vordermann zu bringen.  
Also fegte er jetzt kurz vor dem bevorstehenden Umzug wie ein Wirbelwind durch seine Wohnung und schmiss seine Habseligkeiten ungeordnet in die verschiedensten Kisten.  
Bis ihm etwas herunterfiel. Er bückte sich und hob es auf. Es war ein Bild. Ein Bild von ihm und... Samu. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass sich dies noch in seinem Besitz befand.  
Jetzt war ein Riss in dem Glas. Er merkte, wie er weinen musste. Doch er unterdrückte den Drang. Nach all den Jahren würde er nicht noch eine Träne über den Finnen vergeuden.  
Es war zu spät, dem was gewesen war, noch nachzuweinen. Mit mehr Kraft, als er wollte, setzte er das Bild dorthin zurück, wo es vorher gestanden hatte, nur damit das Glas endgültig zersprang und aus dem Rahmen fiel. Hastig griff er nach dem Foto. Dabei verfingen sich einige Splitter in seiner Hand, aber es war ihm egal. Er brauchte das Bild noch. Er wollte sich dafür hassen, dass er so unfähig war loszulassen, aber irgendwie gelang es ihm nicht. Es hieß immer, Zeit heilt alle Wunden, aber diese eine war nie geheilt.  
Aber Samu und er hatten auch eine unglaubliche Zeit gehabt. Ganze drei Jahre... Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Nach all dieser Zeit wollte er nicht mehr seine Gedanken an seinen Ex verschwenden.  
Trotzdem schweifte er immer wieder ab und konnte sich auf nichts mehr konzentrieren. Nach fünf Jahren Trennung war der blonde Finne immer noch genauso präsent in seinem Kopf wie am Anfang.  
Andreas fand das armselig. Trotzdem konnte und wollte er sich nicht helfen. Seufzend sank er auf das Sofa, der bevorstehende Umzug völlig vergessen und gedachte der alten Zeiten mit Samu, auch wenn er es nicht unbedingt wollte.  
Er musste automatisch daran denken, wie sie sich kennengelernt hatten. Es war ein verregneter Tag gewesen und Andreas war auf dem Weg zur Universität gewesen, hatte aber verschlafen.   
Völlig vermüdet war er aus seiner damaligen Wohnung getreten und war direkt komplett durchnässt worden. Weil er eh schon zu spät gewesen war, war er nicht wieder zurückgegangen, um sich umzuziehen. Diese Entscheidung hatte er bereits nach wenigen Minuten bereut und als er dann an seinem Lieblingskaffeehaus vorbeigegangen war, hatte er sich spontan entschlossen, einfach nicht zur Vorlesung zu erscheinen und sich später die Notizen von einem seiner Mitbewohner zu borgen.  
Trotz des schlechten Wetters war das Kaffeehaus wie leergefegt gewesen und nur ein Barista war anwesend. Dieser Barista war blond, witzig und extrem schön und als Andreas ihn das erste Mal erblickte, hatte er sich direkt verliebt. Da er der einzige Kunde an dem Tag war, hatte der Barista sich lange mit ihm unterhalten können. Er erzählte ihm, dass er aus Finnland nach Deutschland gezogen war, um hier zu studieren. Diese Woche sei seine erste Arbeitswoche, aber er habe nicht lange eingearbeitet werden müssen, da er in einer finnischen Filiale des gleichen Unternehmens in seiner Heimat gearbeitet hatte. Nach einiger Zeit saßen sie zusammen an einem Tisch in der Ecke des Cafés und unterhielten sich angeregt.  
Sie saßen dort ungestört bis nachmittags ein Schwall Kunden kam und Samu Andreas verlassen musste. Allerdings ließ er ihm seine Handynummer da. Es dauerte eine ganze Woche, bis Andreas den Mut aufbrachte, den Finnen anzurufen. Danach ging alles sehr schnell, ihr erstes Date, ihr erster Kuss und schließlich ihr erstes Mal. Er erinnerte sich noch daran, als Samu ihm das erste Mal von seiner Band erzählt hatte. Damals waren sie beide hellauf begeistert gewesen und Andreas hätte nicht davon träumen können, dass gerade diese Band einmal der Grund für ihre Trennung sein könnte.  
Dann musste er an das Date mit seinem Ex auf dem Jahrmarkt denken. Es war ungeheuer kitschig gewesen, aber der Deutsche hatte es auf irgendeine Weise auch wieder romantisch gefunden.  
Samu hatte ihm Zuckerwatte gekauft und einen riesengroßen Teddybär beim Dosenwerfen für ihn gewonnen.  
Danach sind sie mit dem Riesenrad gefahren und weil sie eine Kabine für sich alleine hatten, haben sie natürlich rumgeknutscht. Es war einer der schönsten Tage in Andreas Leben gewesen und er würde die Erinnerung für immer schätzen und in seinem Herzen aufbewahren.

Samu POV

Es war noch nicht einmal der halbe Tag vorbei und ihm war langweilig. Es war der erste Tag nach einer langen Tour mit Sunrise Avenue, den er frei hatte und er wusste nicht, was er mit sich anfangen sollte. Die Jungs waren alle bei ihren Familien, nur er hockte alleine in seiner Bude.   
Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lang war er unruhig durch sein Haus gestreift. Dabei hatte er einen Raum gemieden. Den Keller. Mit Absicht hatte er diesen Raum gemieden. Denn er war voller Erinnerungen. Sollte er es wagen? Angesichts der Alternative, sich weiter stundenlang zu langweilen, beschloss er, in den Keller zu gehen und den Raum zu betreten, den er seit Jahren gemieden hatte.  
Hinter der Tür wurde er von Schwärze tiefer als in einer bewölkten Nacht empfangen. Und von Spinnweben. Blind tastete er nach dem Lichtschalter und stieß erleichtert seinen Atem aus, den er unabsichtlich angehalten hatte, als er diesen fand.  
Die enge Treppe führte ihn hinab in einen großen Raum. Die Wände waren mit Regalen voll gestellt, in denen er irgendwelchen Schnickschnack sammelte, an dem er hing und von dem er sich nicht trennen konnte. In einer Ecke standen seine alten Gitarren, die er ebenfalls nie verkauft hatte.  
Bei der Hälfte des Zeugs, das er aufbewahrte, war eh nichts mehr wert und wenn er ehrlich war, konnte er es auch wegschmeissen.  
Er ging die Regale einzeln durch und entdeckte teilweise Stücke, die er seit längerem vermisst hatte. Gleichzeitig ging er alte Fotoalben durch. Bis er auf das Foto stieß. Das Foto mit Andreas.  
Es kam ihm vor als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, dass er ihn getroffen hatte und gleichzeitig fühlte er sich, als wären Jahrzehnte seit ihrer Trennung vergangen. In den vielen Jahren hatte sich einfach so viel verändert.  
Kurz nachdem er zurück nach Finnland gegangen war, hatten sie ihren ersten internationalen Hit gelandet und waren seitdem gefühlt ununterbrochen auf Tour oder im Studio.  
Der Grund, warum er bisher so wenig an Andreas gedacht hatte, war dass seine Gedanken immer auf etwas anderes fixiert waren. Aber jetzt wo er endlich alleine war, kam alles mit einer Wucht wieder zurück. Er sank auf den Boden, es war, als würde ihn der Deutsche ein zweites Mal verlassen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nach all den Jahren wollte er keine Tränen mehr seinetwegen vergießen. Dann musste er lachen. Wie naiv sie damals doch gewesen waren. Sie hatten doch tatsächlich gedacht, dass sie sich nie trennen würden, nie auseinander gehen würden.  
Doch es war so gekommen. Erneut schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Jetzt konnte er es nicht mehr ändern. Er stellte das Bild dahin zurück, wo er es hergenommen hatte und machte sich wieder auf den Weg, die Treppe hinauf.  
Oben angekommen schaltete er das Licht wieder aus und schloss die Tür. Dann erblickte er das Telefon, das neben der Tür stand. Sollte er es wagen? Schaden würde es nicht... Ach, das war doch sinnlos. Andreas würde mittlerweile bestimmt eine andere Nummer haben. Doch dann klingelte das Telefon und bevor er überhaupt den Hörer abnahm, wusste er, wer es war.  
„Hello Andreas.“

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier hat echt länger gedauert, als es normalerweise tut... Aber ich muss momentan auch meinen Praktikumsbericht schreiben >.< kms  
> Ich hasse es, aber ich habe schon sechs von zehn Seiten fertig. Und keine Ahnung worüber ich noch schreiben soll.... Letztendlich muss ich mir wahrscheinlich eh wieder irgendeine Kacke ausdenken. Solange es nicht so schlecht wie der letzte wird. o.o Naja, hoffentlich hat es euch gefallen!


End file.
